Le sourire d'une fleur
by ooelisa
Summary: "Tu serais pas amoureux d'elle?" C'est la question qu'Haru lui avait posé et que Gil aurai aimé éviter qu'on lui pose/FemProtagonist/Gil (Léger spoil)


Résumé:  
"Tu serai pas amoureux d'elle?" C'est la question qu'Haru lui à poser et que Gil aurait aimé éviter qu'on lui pose! Léger spoil

Genre: Romance  
Personnage: Gil, Ran (la protagoniste), mini apparition de Nana et Ciel et Haru mentionné

Disclaimer: La licence God Eater n'est pas ma propriété

* * *

 **Le sourire d'une fleur**

 _"Tu serai pas amoureux d'elle?"_

Assis sur l'une chaises du salon, Gil se rappelait cette question qu'Haru lui avait poser par rapport à Ran

Une question qu'il aurait aimé éviter qu'on lui pose

Bien sûr que Ran lui plaisait même si il essayait de le cacher et il ne l'avait pas dit à Haru parce'qu'il détestait montrer ces sentiment et aussi car il connaissait le caractère d'Haru; ce dernier lui aurait demander des détail, savoir ce qui lui plaisait chez elle et certes, Haru lui aurai sans doute donner quelque conseils mais honnêtement, Gil avait quand même des doutes vu qu'Haru pouvait se montrer pervers dans certaines situations

Gil ne cessait de se poser cette question:  
Avait-il le droit d'aimer alors qu'Haru avait perdu sa fiancée par sa faute, 3 ans plus tôt?

Il aimait Ran, c'était évident

Elle était comme une fleur à ces yeux; au fur et à mesure du temps, elle s'épanouissait comme une fleur qui grandissait dans la rosée  
Il soupira, se disant que ce genre de question n'aurait pas de réponses directes

* * *

Sortant du salon, il put voir Ran discuter avec Ciel et Nana

Elles semblaient heureuses de parler entre elle et Gil vu Ran sourire

Ce sourire qu'il aimait chez elle  
Ce sourire qui était comme un soleil pour lui contrastant avec les cheveux noirs de Ran

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche  
Il s'agissait d'un porte-bonheur en forme d'orchidée qu'il avait trouvé par terre après une mission  
Il se doutait que c'était à Ran mais Gil ne savait pas à quel moment, il devrait lui rendre

Cependant, sans savoir si c'était le moment, il se dit qu'au moins, ça ferai plaisir à Ran de récupérer cet objet si c'est à elle

-Ran  
-Ah, salut Gil, dis Ran qui l'avait entendu  
-J'aimerai vous parler au salon, c'est possible?  
-Bien sûr

Elle se tourna vers Ciel et Nana

-Je reviens dés que j'ai fini

Elle suivit Gil et les deux s'installèrent sur un des canapés

-C'est quelque chose d'important?, lui demanda Ran  
-En fait, j'ai trouvé une sorte d'objet, j'aimerai savoir si c'est à vous  
-Montre, dis Ran impatiente

Gil sortis le porte-bonheur de sa poche

-Où tu l'as trouvé?, demanda Ran  
-Lors d'une mission, je l'ai trouvé, il n'avait pas bougé et je me suis rappeler que vous étiez mal après avoir perdu votre porte-bonheur alors j'ai supposer qu'il était à vous  
-Tu peux me le rendre?, dis Ran

Gil lui tendit et Ran le prit  
Cependant, Gil fut gêné par ce contact mais parvint à dire:

-Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps! Si vous souhaitez retournez voir Ciel et Nana, vous pouvez y aller  
-C'est vrai qu'elles doivent m'attendre

Ran se releva se dirigea vers la sortie mais se retourna pour dire:

-Gil...merci

Avant que Ran sorte, Gil pu voir qu'elle souriait  
Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant chez elle

Il ne saurait peut-être pas si un jour, il aurai le courage d'avouer ces sentiments  
Il ne saurait peut-être pas si ces sentiments seront partagés

Mais il savait que son amour pour Ran était sincère

* * *

 _Note d'auteur:_

Voilà, j'aurai jamais cru écrire puis poster un one-shot sur God Eater 2 mais je l'ai fait

Certains élément du texte sont volontairement ouvert tout comme le fait que l'histoire soit du point de vue de Gil

Vous serez sans doute étonner que je préfère FemProtagonist/Gil mais c'est surtout parce'que je considère que Gil est la personne la plus proche de la protagoniste féminine du 2 parmi les personnages masculins du jeu (mais je dirai aussi qu'elle est proche d'Haru et Teru bien que je vois plus la relation, de notre personnage avec ces deux frangins, comme fraternelle)

Pour le prénom de la protagoniste, j'ai choisis de l'appeler Ran, déjà car ça signifie "orchidée" mais aussi pour rester dans le thème des fleurs qui ont quand même une grosse présence dans la série.

J'ignore si je continuerai d'écrire sur God Eater, bien qu'adorant la licence, le fandom est (très) désert en français mais qui sait


End file.
